


Drabbles and Other Things from 642 Tiny Things to Write About

by uggghhhhsrsly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Original Fiction, Short Stories, Shorts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uggghhhhsrsly/pseuds/uggghhhhsrsly
Summary: A collection of stories, shorts, paragraphs and more based off of writing prompts from the book 642 Tiny Things to Write About.





	Drabbles and Other Things from 642 Tiny Things to Write About

Sitting at my desk, I slowly open the letter, a lump rising in my throat after reading the sender’s name. 

Kaileigh,  
I hope you’re doing well. I know it’s been a long time since we… talked. Even communicated, really. I have a lot to tell you and this letter won’t do any of it justice. I just want to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I know we settled our differences your freshman year of college, but there are still so many things that I wasn’t quite sure how to say. I think I know how to say them, now.  
I always said I wanted to go to Japan. It’s beautiful here. I wish you could see it. Maybe you should fly out here sometime; my treat. I lived in Tokyo for a while before moving to Osaka. Tokyo was a little too much for me. I enjoyed the nightlife and I saw Crystal Lake a few times in their hometown, but Jade and I felt like Osaka was a better fit for us. My esports team is also based in Osaka; it’s better for me to be close with tournaments and such, especially since I became president. Learning Japanese was difficult at first, but Jade has been there with me through it all.  
I kept track of you as well as I could for a while. Sometimes, it was difficult watching you succeed. You know very well that I never knew what I wanted to do in life. I never felt like I would amount to anything. It was difficult for me to watch you go on with your life and I think that’s maybe why I ran away. Running away from my problems was always easier than standing and facing them. I liked to run. I realize now that running was never the answer and I am sorry that it took me so long to realize that. I know we promised to stay friends and for a while, it was what I needed. You were truly my best friend and I could have never asked for a better one. You were the one who pushed me to try to be with Jade and I have never been happier. I wish that I had said something earlier. She is the love of my life and I know that you knew that before I did.  
It was easier to keep track of Blake than you at some points, but he’s about as good at using social media as you are. If he is anything like what you believed him to be when you were crushing on him - and I think he has to be, considering you’re still with him - he’s the love of your life, too. I think you knew that though, you always felt like he was different. I know how important his happiness would be to you. I hope he’s still making music, even if it’s just for you. His love for music is what made you fall for him in the first place. You wanted to be with someone that could understand what made you love music so much and I truly believe you found him.  
I’m sorry for not being there for your wedding. I just… couldn’t handle all of this. I had to go and I am sorry for dropping off your earth. It was selfish of me, but I think it was what I needed. Running away with Jade made me feel alive. I felt so many things that I hadn’t felt in so long and it was relieving. I felt like I could breathe. I wasn’t constantly put up against my parents or my brother. Jade makes me feel like I can breathe. I am so thankful for her.  
I hope that you can forgive me and I hope that you can find a time to come out to Osaka. Bring Blake. I would love to see how the years have been treating him. I would love to see how the years have been treating you, too. I’ve enclosed two plane tickets for next month. I do hope to see you. I hope that I can make up for all of the time I’ve missed. 

Sincerely,  
Ronin Cooper  
President of Extended War  
Osaka, Japan

I smiled. It had been so long, so long without an explanation. Blake will be surprised and he has every right to be. He knows how much I was hurting. I couldn’t wait to show him. I couldn’t wait to travel with him again. He finally had a moment to take a step back and live a little.  
My coworker looked over and asked, “What does it say? Does he want you back?”  
I shook my head. It was nothing like that. I murmured, “No. That’s not it at all.” That was true. That wasn’t what it was. It was nothing like trying to redo our high school relationship.  
He was trying to start again.


End file.
